


senkai skies

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter





	

Miko's breath tickles the back of their neck. Her arms are wrapped around their waist, head settled on their shoulder. She had fallen asleep like this – Futo had too, at some point earlier, but they had woken up again soon enough. Now, they can't fall back asleep. They've always been a restless sleeper, so this is no surprise.

They want to walk. Just a small, nice walk out in Senkai. They want to see the moon shining bright in the sky, and feel the breeze blowing through their hair. They have it down, for now – it was more comfortable like this. Miko shifts, pulling them just a bit closer. Futo doesn't want to wake her up, but... they feel so restless and aimless. They need to do something.

So, they, as quietly and gently as they can manage, pull themselves from Miko's arm. Even still, Miko shifts again, cracking open an eye immediately to look at them sleepily. "Futo...?" Fuck. Futo turns, awkwardly, trying to explain themselves, but Miko just shifts and sighs. "Wait, let me get up."

It takes a few moments for Miko to full awaken. Once she does, she pushes herself up and steps out of bed. She's wearing loose sleepwear, and she stretches out, yawning. "Restless?" She steps up to them, smiling gently. Before Futo can nod, Miko's reaching out to their hand. "Come on, we can walk together."

She knew them too well. Futo takes her hand in theirs – her hand is small, soft, comfortable. Miko squeezes their hand and leads the way outside. "How was your sleep? Before you woke up, anyways." She slides open the door, revealing the brilliant, starry sky of Senkai, and walks outside, Futo trailing behind.

"It was adequate," Futo mutters, the slight breeze blowing their hair into their eyes. They brush it out of the way, but the wind just blows it back. Frustrating. "How was yours, Crown Prince."

"Futo, there's no one here," Miko spreads out her arm, gesturing vaguely to all of Senkai. "You can call me Miko. I won't mind. It's nice to hear it from you, anyways." Futo looks down at their feet.

"... How was your sleep, Miko?" They repeat, flushing a bit. It feels weird to call her by that, even after all the time they've spent together. Like they don't deserve the bit of closeness that implies. How could anyone deserve this? Miko was perfect. So far above everything else that nothing could ever compare, let alone them -

Miko squeezes their hand. "It was pleasant," she says, smiling down at them. "Quite comfortable." Futo flushes a deeper shade of red, and looks away. Miko chuckles, and stops walking. "Futo," she says, gently cupping their face in her hand. Futo slowly turns their head back towards her.

"Y-yes, Miko?" They mutter. This feels... like something. Futo can't place it. Looking up at Miko, with the stars shining behind her, and the wind blowing through her hair, which was still messy from sleep. It felt... romantic. That's the word. Futo's heart pounds, and they feel themselves trembling, blushing everywhere.

One of Miko's hands is on the side of their face, gently caressing their cheek. The other squeezes their hand. "Futo," she says, confidently, "I love you. Every morning I wake up beside you is a morning that's already starting the best way possible, and every night I fall asleep with you is the best possible ending to that day." Miko is moving closer, and closer, and speaking increasingly quietly. "Mononobe no Futo, you deserve the world. I love you, so, so much."

Futo feels like they're on fire. "A-ah..." They mumble, incapable of keeping eye contact after something like that, staring at the tiles at their feet. "... I-I love you too, Miko... Thank you..." Miko pulls them into a hug, so comfortable, so snug, so warm, that they don't want to ever leave. "I-I feel the same way!" They say, voice muffled by the hug. "Y-you make me feel so safe! And comfortable, and.."

Miko sweeps their legs out from under them before they can finish, and their words turn into a startled squeak. Miko catches them with an arm, and then leans in, pressing her lips to theirs. It's a long, passionate kiss, and once Miko pulls away, Futo has no words left. They just stare at her, trembling, blushing, and Miko smiles back.

"Let's go back to bed, love," Miko says, happily, allowing Futo to shakily return to their feet. Futo just blinks and nods in response, flustered, as Miko pulls them back to their bedroom.

 


End file.
